


A life of hope

by Erskina



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst and Humor, Courting Rituals, Drama & Romance, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Gossip, Happy Ending, Humor, Ingrid & Sylvain Friendship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Minor Dorothea Arnault/Ingrid Brandl Galatea, Misunderstandings, Non-Linear Narrative, Oblivious Sylvain Jose Gautier, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Post-Blue Lions Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Sad Sylvain Jose Gautier, Sylvain Jose Gautier's Father's Bad Parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erskina/pseuds/Erskina
Summary: Like most things that happened in court. It started as a rumour.“Have you heard?” Ingrid asked, by way of greeting. “Apparently our Felix is courting to someone. Can you believe it?”“What?!” Sylvain replied with surprise and... something else.“My words exactly.”
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 148





	1. Rumours

_Like most things that happen in court, it all started with a rumour._

It doesn't matter that the origin of everything was an inopportune comment, a fortuitous glance, a too persistent touch or someone eager to hurt, because the issue that the reader must stay with is that _the beginning of this story was the fault of a rumour_.

However, before continuing to advance on the consequences that this unfortunate gossip would bring to our beloved protagonists and to contextualize the reader of this story about the situation in which we find ourselves, we must go back to the end of the war against the Adrestian Empire.

After the downfall of the Empire and Rhea's death, Byleth was officially appointed Archbishop and began a profound renewal of the Church with the continued support of Seteth and Flayn.

Dimitri took the responsibility of ruling the new realm and was crowned King of Fódlan, his first action as sovereign of the nation was to analyse together with Dedue all the necessary ways to improve relations with Duscur.

Ingrid finally confronted her father and introduced Dorothea as her fiancée. Count Galatea strongly disagreed, but after hearing his daughter's plans to build an opera on his territory, so Dorothea could play her performances and check the economic benefits that would bring to the county, he accepted on the condition that Ingrid became the new countess at his death.

After much thought Bernadetta managed to find the courage to publish her first novel, quickly becoming one of the best-selling books on the continent and a revolutionary phenomenon in literature. Writers from all corners migrated to the young woman's residence with the intention of learning from her beautiful prose and unfortunately causing Bernadetta to hide in her room and refuse to publish any other manuscript.

Linhardt's voracious passion for all knowledge about crest during the war years finally paid off. After extensive research, he discovered a way to remove artificially incorporated crest without harming the user. Shortly after the incredible find, Lysithea appeared at his residence, volunteering to test the intervention. Caspar, always around Linhardt, described the intervention as a total success and a brunette Lysithea assured that she would prepare as many cakes as he wanted for the rest of her long life.

Before long Mercedes and Annette coordinated and opened a magic school that also functioned as an orphanage on the border of Fhirdiad with Fraldarius. Both, who had secretly married a couple of years before the end of the war, decided to renew their vows after Dimitri's coronation, in front of all their friends and family.

Thanks to Ashe's great achievements during the war, he was made a knight of the kingdom and began serving as one of the most trusted members of the king's personal guard.  
  


With King blessing, Raphael opened a modest bakery in the kingdom's capital, but due to the success of everything he baked, in a short time he had to move to a much larger place and hire enough staff to handle the high demand.

The end of the war brought Sylvain back to Gautier with great ideas to improve relations with Sreng and to be able to work on a peace agreement between the two territories. However, the Margrave Gautier rejected all proposals claiming that Gautier was a military state and peace with Sreng would weaken it in the eyes of the kingdom and cause them to lose power. The Margrave, angered by his son's crazy ideas, decided to start preparing a new round of marriage proposals to find his son a wife as soon as possible.

Rodrigue, who had been seriously injured in saving Dimitri at Gronder Field, miraculously recovered and after a long conversation about his behaviour and decisions with Byleth over tea, he accepted that perhaps he had lost sight of what really mattered in life. So abdicating his title in a reluctant Felix, returned to Fraldarius with the intention of improving his relations with his wife and son.

After being forced to accept the title of Duke, Felix took with the greatest possible grace all the responsibilities that had belonged to his father and tried not to bother too much with Rodrigue's unfortunate attempts to try to be part, again, of the life of his mother and his. Due to the amount of throwing sharp objects and closed doors in the face, the attempts weren't going well.

_Then, as already mentioned, it all began with a rumour._

Lady Gwendal had apparently heard from Marquis Gideon's son that his cousin had an acquaintance who had seen Duke Fraldarius enter Fhirdiad's most famous jewellery store last week. In any other person, this fact wouldn't have raised the slightest suspicion, since it was common for the courtiers of the kingdom to dress in themselves with jewels that echoed their title and position, however Felix Fraldarius was known for his lack of courtly formalities and eccentric tastes. It was known to be easier to find him in an armoury or on training grounds than anywhere else in the city.

So thanks to the whispers and murmurs spoken in the shadows of the palace, the entire court was aware of the strange behaviour of the current Duke Fraldarius in a short time.

  
“Are you sure you heard that it was in the _Rousseau_ jewellery store?” Matheus' widow whispered as she has added another lump of sugar to her already very sweet tea. A whim that she swore was only allowed when she received a visit at her stately home in Fhirdiad.

  
“Yes, apparently it is said that he is courting to a foreign noblewoman.” Viscount Kleiman answered as he left his cup on the table.

Lady Matheus gave a shocked squawk at the words, “foreign?! The Fraldarius are the second most important family in the kingdom, with family ties even to the royal family, how can they think of bonding with foreigners?”

Countess Rhodos upon hearing the older woman couldn't help but express her opinion, “but it would be so romantic. Lovers from different countries united after the war.”

  
“Kid, shut up. You've read too much romance.”

“Lady Matheus don't be angry, I have also heard that who he is courting is a young prodigal of the kingdom.” Lord Kleiman mentioned trying to calm the old woman.

  
“Noble, I hope”, the older woman added.

Lady Rhodos upon seeing the outraged face of the widow Matheus, couldn't help but want to provoke her a little more, so while taking a sweet from the plate, she said. “I don't know where you heard that, Lord Kleiman. From what I have heard, our beloved Duke fell in love with one of the travelling dancers who came last moon.”

“What a disgrace! Such a noble house, wasted by a dancer.”

“But he is a handsome young man very well positioned. It is normal that he tries to win over the hearts of the men and women who are within his reach.” The Countess sighed, “what I would do with him if I was ten years younger and single... or perhaps with young Gautier. He is also a very handsome young man, although as I have heard, he no longer shares his bed with anyone.”

“Darling, don't joke about it, you know how fast rumours spread in the palace.”

  
Countess Rhodos laughed softly, “Let them speak, Lord Kleiman. There is always somebody ready to take advantage of a chaotic situation.”

#### ⊱━━━━ ❈ ━━━━⊰

Ingrid always thought that the exterior of the Gautier mansion was dark and sad, with small windows that forced to constantly have artificial light inside, thick stone walls to shelter from the cold that brought the frosts that plagued the place most of the year and cold gardens around the house that lacked colour. However, where the sober exterior denoted austerity, the interior was the exact opposite. The Margrave Gautier liked to flaunt his power and the ornate rooms in his house proved it. From the beautiful chandeliers of the finest and most beautiful glass that sparkled with magical light to the thick rugs and tapestries spun with the skill of an artist who composed his paintings through a variety of threads and colours, causing guests to constantly be amazed by the beauty of the place.

Briefly admiring the delicate and colourful room, she unbuttoned her cloak and handed it to the impeccable butler of the Gautier family, before approaching a weary Sylvain who was waiting against the ornate door frame of the main hall. “Have you heard?” She asked by way of greeting.

Far from being bothered by the abrupt greeting, Sylvain answered in his sharpest voice, as he moved from his place so that Ingrid could enter the warm room. “I'm so glad to see your bright and handsome face again, Sylvain. You are my dream come true.”

Ingrid rolled her eyes at the antics of her best friend, “I don't say those things.”

  
“Are you sure? Because I heard you. You know, Dorothea and you.” Sylvain commented while he nimbly dodged a well-aimed blow to his ribs. “Beloved Thea, if beauty were sunlight, you would shine forever.”

“Sylvain, stupid!” Ingrid complained embarrassed before dropping, tired from the trip, on the comfortable seats in the living room and viciously biting one of the sweets that the service had prepared for a snack.

Still laughing Sylvain sat next to her on the large sofa, “and the answer to your question is no. In case you haven't noticed, I'm just one more ornament of this house. One that my father can't take his eye off for fear that he decides to deviate from the plans that he has plotted.”

  
“Sylvie.”

  
Sylvain waved his hand in the air, playing down his words, “so tell me. What have I not heard?”

Ingrid gave him one last appraising look, before accepting that Sylvain wasn't going to allow any more discussion of that topic. “I didn't find out until this morning when I got to Fhirdiad, but apparently the rumour has been going on in court for the past few weeks. Felix seems to be courting to someone.”

  
“What?!”

“That's the same thing I thought”, Ingrid replied so engrossed in her own unbelief that she hadn't noticed the brief second in which Sylvain's perfect mask had fallen. “I mean, Felix. Our Felix is courting to someone. It's so... surreal. I didn't even know he was interested in anything other than swords.”

Gathering himself, Sylvain replied with a sweetness so false in his tone that he was surprised that Ingrid didn't notice. “I'm flattered to know how high you hold me if you think that Felix has talked to me about something close to the feelings. If you are looking for that information, I'm afraid you were wrong about the redhead. Annette is your girl.”

“Sylvie, you know I didn't come all the way here for that, right? I really missed you so much.”

Sylvain's fake smile relaxed a little. “I know Iggy, I know.”

“I... I don't know, I thought you would be funny. That we'd laugh for a while...”

Sylvain lovingly took Ingrid's hand and shook it. “Okay. And as for the Felix thing, it makes sense. He is now the Duke, and he has an obligation to have an heir to his family. That this happened was a matter of time.”

“It doesn't have to be that way. I'm going to marry Dorothea and I don't give a shit what those old nobles think.”

“Well, Felix is also one of those who think like that. Maybe it isn't an arranged marriage. I would tell you that maybe it is Annette, but she is happily married to Mercedes and Lysithea has returned to Ordelia along with Cyril, so... Leonie?”

“I'll ask him next time I see him.”

“If you can get Felix to talk about his feelings without either of you ending up dead, I will beg you earnestly to tell me how you did it.” Sylvain said, causing both of them to burst out laughing and the tension that had reigned in the environment the last few minutes disappeared. However, Sylvain's face was still a bit shadowed.

“As if I was ever going to give you that kind of power for free.” Ingrid laughed as she settled herself between the cushions on the sofa and placed her feet in her friend's lap. “Sylvie, you know that you are my best friend and that I love you, right?”

Sylvain stared at her in surprise for a few moments before answering in a slightly raspy and subdued voice. “Thanks Iggy, me too.”

“Well, just... don't forget it.”

#### ⊱━━━━ ❈ ━━━━⊰

Ingrid's visit to Gautier was brief, just a couple of weeks while Dorothea was touring Fhirdiad. However, enough to get used to being surrounded again by people who loved him, enough to notice the loss when Iggy left, enough to realize how alone he felt in the tundra his father called home. Sylvain hated being alone. When he was little, being surrounded by people served to prevent his brother from constantly hitting him or waiting for him hidden in every corner of the house, however as he grew older, being surrounded by people helped him to avoid losing himself in his own thoughts, to fill that constant emptiness that tormented him daily.

Getting up from the chair he had been working on all afternoon, he stretched. He needed entertainment. Something to shut up the voices in his head. Maybe it was time to answer the letters that Mercedes and Annette had sent him last week, or he could read Bernadetta's new manuscript, if it was as good as the last one she sent him, he'd be busy reading it all night.

He had just been approaching the cupboard in which he had kept the manuscript, when there was a knock on the door and his family's butler entered.

“Excuse the intrusion, young lord, but the Duke Fraldarius has just arrived.”

Sylvain froze in surprise for a few seconds, before thanking the older man for the information and rushing out of his office in search of his friend. He was sure that Felix couldn't come for official reasons, because despite the allergy that his friend seemed to have to any formalism of the nobility, he was still Duke and wouldn't have appeared without notifying of his arrival. In addition, he himself had notified him of the absence of the Margrave during the next two moons to check the troops on the border with Sreng before winter prevented transit.

So there was only... Felix was the most loyal person he had ever known, so if the rumour that was being heard in the palace was true... then, he was sure that Felix had come to tell him that they had to stop the relationship that both had maintained during the war.

It had all started in the infirmary. Felix had been wounded by saving him from a well-run Thoron, and Sylvain had dedicated himself to reminding him of his own recklessness in the matter, at least until Felix had kissed him to shut up or that had been his excuse. After that, they had both started some kind of relationship, however, neither of them had specified what it was about.

He knew better than anyone what their duties were to their families and although he couldn't help wishing that things had been different, he knew that at some point one of them would have to say “ _it's over._ ” He just hoped it could have lasted longer, but as always, what he wanted never happened.

“Felix”, he greeted as soon as he reached his side. His friend had turned in his belongings to the service and was shaking the snow off his hair in a bad way. _He looked like an angry cat after a bath_ , Sylvain thought, trying not to laugh.

Looking up with an expression that somehow seemed almost loving, he replied, “I see you're still alive.”

“Always so cruel, Felix. You can't deny that you're glad to see me.”

“No, I can't.”

And Felix had to stop saying things like that if he wanted Sylvain's heart to survive the approaching conversation. Coughing discreetly in his hand to clear his throat, he stepped forward to lead the way. “Come on, I have asked for our dinner to be brought up to my private rooms.”

Felix seemed indecisive for a few seconds and Sylvain figured it was because he wanted to avoid spending so much time the two of them alone. “If you prefer, I can ask for dinner to be prepared for us in the dining room.”

“No.” Felix quickly denied. “In your rooms it's fine.”

“Perfect.” And Sylvain refused to feel uncomfortable in the presence of his best friend, but he couldn't help wanting to be able to get closer to him as they walked, at the same time that he wanted to hide in his bed until the emptiness in his heart consumed him.

Everything was arranged for when they reached the main hall of his private rooms. The service had placed the various food sources on an elegant glass side table and dressed the table by the balcony according to the guest whom he would receive.

“Everything is so formal”, Felix mentioned with annoyance.

“Well, now you are Duke Fraldarius”, Sylvain chuckled softly, “only the King beats you in rank.”

Felix frowned annoyed, but sat down at the table. “I haven't come here as Duke Fraldarius”, he mocked.

“I know, but you already know what gossiping tongues are like and your name has had enough rumours for a while.”

Felix looked up from his plate in surprise. “What are you talking about?”

“About the rumour of your future nuptial link”, Sylvain explained in unbelief. He couldn't believe that no one had warned Felix of what was being said behind his back. “Ingrid told me that she heard in the palace that you are courting to someone.”

“So you found out”, Felix had looked down at his plate again and was stabbing hard at a piece of meat. “Shit, I didn't want you to find out like that.”

Sylvain tried not to feel sunk by the affirmation implicit in Felix's words, however, it was very difficult when he felt that his heart was breaking into thousands of pieces. With a sigh, he ran his hand through his hair in an attempt to contain his mood, he knew inwardly that he deserved it. He had broken many hearts over the years, it was logical that this time it was his. “Okay. I don't care”, he finally said.

“But I do”, Felix growled with flushed cheeks, probably from anger, and not looking at him. “I've been planning this for months and now, because of a bunch of old gossiping nobles, it's been no use.”

“It's okay, Felix.” Sylvain tried to mediate without success. “Don't worry. I'm not mad. I get it. I knew better than anyone that sooner or later this was going to happen.”

Something in Sylvain's words must have caught the Felix's attention, because he raised his head from his plate and looked at him steadily. “What are you talking about, Sylvain?”

“From your future link.”

“Sylvain, who do you think I want to marry?” Felix asked harshly.

For the first time Sylvain felt completely lost in the conversation, and he didn't like the feeling at all. “I don't know. I mean, I have heard everything. That she is a young foreigner, also that she is an exotic dancer, but the truth is that I don't know. I would have liked to believe that I would have noticed if someone caught your attention, but it is clear that this wasn't the case.”

“Stupid! Why would I marry someone else other than you?”

“What.?!” He tried to ask, but was cut off by Felix.

“Shut up Sylvain and listen to me, why would I go looking for someone else when I already have you? Why would I marry someone else when the person I've been in love with all my life is already by my side?”

“I... thought it was just sex.”

Felix's expression hardened completely and his gaze turned cold as steel, “is that what it's been for you? Just sex? A way to pass the time during the war. Have to someone to release tension with, spend the adrenaline of battle.”

“No!” Sylvain denied quickly, pale for fear that Felix might think something like that about him. “Seiros, Felix. No. You have never been a distraction. Damn, I love you. I just thought it was a matter of time before you realized that I wasn't worth your time and you looked for someone more suitable with whom to raise a family.”

“Idiot, since when have I cared what is appropriate or not?” Felix answered more calmly, for a few seconds he had thought that he was the only one with romantic feelings for the other and the feeling had been devastating.

Against all odds Sylvain laughed. A brief, hysterical laugh that somehow lightened the tension of the situation. “You're right. I was just thinking...”

“That's the problem. Stop sacrificing yourself for others and be selfish for once at the right time.” Felix said before sighing in that way that made you feel the cause of all his problems. “Sylvain, answer me honestly. If you were free to choose your future, what would you choose?”

Sylvain was used to the sweet words with which he dazzled his ancient conquests. False promises of love, grandiose poems about the beauty of his lovers, but he had never before had to face a situation in which he had to express his true feelings. The paralysing fear that overwhelmed him at having to be weak. The shame that dominated him for showing his real self. For standing in front of the person who mattered most to him and saying, “ _This is my real self. Do you accept me?_ ”, but if he wanted that future he had to face his fears. “To you, always to you.”

And Sylvain should have known that it was foolish to be afraid, because the person in front of him was Felix. His best friend, the person who knew him best. Rudeness and bad manners, but he was someone who treasured what he appreciated and Sylvain's heart was his greatest treasure.

“Well”, he answered while resting the chin in his hand and a warm smile took over his face giving him a happy look. Very happy. “I'm glad, because I have no intention of letting you go.”

At his words Sylvain laughed with a sense of peace that he had never felt before. “Who would have thought you had a romantic side?”

Felix's cheeks flushed intensely, and he shifted his gaze back to his food, “shut up, asshole.” However, the smile on his face eliminated the abruptness of his tone.

Neither of them could say that they weren't embarrassed by the turn the conversation had taken. Sylvain with a slight blush on his face and a discreet nervousness in his actions cleared his throat before speaking again, “so the rumour...”

However, his words were cut off by Felix again when he said, while he abruptly left the cutlery on the table and removed his fringe from his eyes. “I had a disgustingly romantic idea that I would have hated every moment, but you would have loved. Although, now it's silly to do so.”

“Felix, you can't leave me like that. I liked your romantic side.” Sylvain complained dramatically.

“Sylvain!” Felix exclaimed embarrassed. However, that didn't stop him from taking a small wooden box out of his pocket and leaving it on the table in front of Sylvain. Inside was a beautiful silver pendant set with sapphires and with the Fraldarius House emblem carved in its centre.

It was common among the citizens of Faerghus giving a weapon to the loved one as a sign of protection and intention to start a serious courtship between two young people, however, giving a pendant with the family emblem carved on it, didn't imply wanting to start a formal courtship before society. It was a marriage proposal. A request for the loved one to leave their roots and agree to join their family. “Listen to me carefully because I'm only going to say it once. For some crazy and strange reason I'm in love with you and although my intention in coming here was to ask you to abandon the family that has belittled and mistreated you throughout your life, to deny your surname, renounce your inheritance and agree to marry me. The reality is that asking you that would be selfish of me, so I will settle for expecting you to agree to marry me. I know we won't see each other regularly, but our territories are only a few days away on horseback and...”

“Yes.”

“What! Sylvain I'm not done.”

“I know and the answer will always be yes. I know you didn't ask me, but I agree to leave my family, give up my surname and become your trophy husband.”

Felix's face reddened to the tips of his ears and his eyes widened in unbelief “Sylvain! Asshole, don't even think of saying that.”

“Believe me, I intend to brag about my future position as Duke Fraldarius's consort all my life.”

With a frustrated sigh, Felix pinched the bridge of his nose. “You aren't going to drop it, are you?”

“Never.”

And the genuine smile Felix saw on Sylvain's face only showed him that as long as he could see him smile that way, it didn't matter.


	2. Someday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are people who change lives. People who cross our path throughout life to encourage us when we need it most, who guide us on our way when we lose ourselves, who help us to sustain ourselves when we are about to fall down. People who inadvertently mark a turning point in our lives.
> 
> Sylvain was ten years old when he met the person who would give him enough hope to fight for his future.

When Sylvain turned ten, he ran away from home. His father had invited all of Gautier's minor nobility to an elaborate and lavish party to celebrate his tenth birthday, yet the reality was that his father had wanted to display him as the wonderful specimen he always reminded him of.

“ _Sylvain smiles and don't screw up the negotiations._ ” He would remind him of his father constantly, as he pushed him to greet each of the people who had come to the party. “ _Remember that the Countess of Itha has a daughter your age._ ”

And even feeling his heart compress with despair and his throat closed by choking him, he always answered the same. “ _As you wish, father_ ”, playing his role as the perfect heir in the restrictive hands of his father. Make a smile on his face and greet with charm, each person to whom it was presented. Easy, as easy as seeing how little they really cared about Sylvain and how much they were interested in his surname and crest instead.

Maybe that was what caused him to steal a horse from the stables and run away from his house in the middle of the night, or maybe it was due to the deadly gaze with which his brother was chasing him all evening from the sumptuous corner that had claimed for him. That look that promised long, slow pain, or maybe he was just a coward as Miklan always reminded him, a little parasite who didn't know where he was.

Although if Sylvain wasn't so incredibly good at fooling himself, he would have realized that it didn't matter what excuse he made up. Anyone was perfect to escape the golden prison in which he lived.

He didn't know how long he rode aimlessly, guided solely by his desire to escape and despair, however at some point he ended up hitting a travelling camp. A travelling circus. It was small, with a single fire in which a couple of people heated up while telling stories between laughs and some old caravans full of happy music from which he could see people dancing and singing happily. Sylvain stared in wonder at the camp, it was so different from what he was used to. Different to the elaborate and false extravagance with which the nobles entertained themselves.

“You are a little far from home, kid.” A voice spoke from behind him, causing Sylvain to turn so fast that he nearly fell off his horse. With his racing pulse, he met an older woman, she must have been in her late thirties. With long red hair adorned with carved wooden beads and elaborate braids that made her look wild. The woman looked at him, or rather analysed him. He felt how her green eyes read him as if he was an open book, which unravelled every aspect hidden inside making him feel exposed to the strange woman.

And his thought must be correct because after a few minutes of exhaustive analysis the woman nodded to herself as if she had liked what she had seen. “Come with me.” She finally said, before continuing her way to the camp.

Sylvain knew that the most sensible thing to do would be to get out of there as soon as possible, flee from crooks and swindlers, however, he found himself dismounting from the horse and after tying it to a tree safely followed the woman like a small cub after his mother.

The woman opened one of the wagons and let him pass. The interior was small but cosy, in a way he never thought the interior of a circus performer's trailer could be. The floor was filled with soft rugs and fluffy cushions of all colours and textures, while the walls had been adorned with candles of various smells and small terrariums of plants so exotic that he had not seen them even in his textbooks.

“Sit down.” The woman ordered as she leaned back on one of the lush cushions. “My name is Arwen, what's your name, kid?”

Taking a seat next to the woman he replied, “Sylvain.” Somehow he felt that she didn't care about his last name or who he was and the feeling was fantastic. He felt as if his chest relaxes slightly, allowing him to breathe better.

“You're lost.”

And Sylvain wanted to deny her words, he might not know the path he had taken, but he was pretty sure he would know how to go back to his house without anyone ever notices his absence.

Her green eyes sparkled with amusement, as if reading his thoughts. “You are lost on the path of life. You have lost your vision of the future.”

“Do I have a future?” He couldn't help but ask.

And Arwen laughed without amusement, a short, dry laugh. “Everyone has a future, kid.”

“But is it worth fighting for a future in which you won't live but only survive?”

Surprising to Sylvain, the woman leaned forward and took his face in her hands. It was a soft, almost motherly touch. “I see so much pain inside you, so much sadness.”

Sylvain felt something inside him break. His eyes stung with tears not shed and his throat closed to prevent him crying from escaping.

“Listen to me, kid. It may be that sadness and despair reign around you now, there may be times when pain makes you want to stop fighting, but trust me when I tell you that someday this will all end. Someday everyone will see the monsters you live with for what they are. One day you will live in a world where people love you for who you are. Finally, you will be able to leave your lands for a better future. I promise you, that in the future you will have a family that will love you.” Arwen gently wiped away the tears that had begun to streak down his face. “Kid, remember that the road won't be easy, but you will find your happy ending.”

And Sylvain wanted to believe the woman's words, he wanted the future she described, he wanted to be happy.


End file.
